


As Long As You Need Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Balthazar Lives, Castiel Goes Shopping, Crowley Has a Heart, Crying, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Family Feels, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Out of Character Dean, Protective Castiel, Sabriel - Freeform, Snarky Balthazar, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean endangers his life once again, and Castiel has had enough of it. Deciding to punish him in the only way he knows that wouldn't actually end their friendship, Castiel pulls Dean over his knee. Dean ends up crying, mostly because he's never felt like his life was anything of value, and he ends up begging Cas not to leave him like everyone else has. Cas promises to never leave, and proposes that he give Dean a second chance at childhood, with him there to guide Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking the Dam

Castiel was fuming, Dean had put himself in danger again and had been attacked by a wolf that just narrowly missed his throat before Castiel smote him. Sam stood behind the two of them, not knowing what to do, and as the door to their motel room was opened, Dean was quickly dragged in. “Ow, Cas, what the hell?” Dean protested, and Sam only watched awkwardly. Dean's heart was thudding in his chest, if he was going to be honest, because he knew that Cas could kick his ass across the globe if he wanted.

Castiel pulled Dean to one of the beds, and even as Dean put all his force into pulling away, he was unable to fight against Castiel's strength. The bastard was probably using his mojo, and that meant that the only way Dean could fight was to kill Cas, which was out of the question. “Sam, leave,” Cas told Sam, who stammered a little before quickly fleeing, leaving his brother with a very angry angel. Cas stared into Dean's eyes intensely for a few seconds in silence, before he seemed to reach a conclusion. 

His hands went to Dean's belt, as he unbuckled, and Dean pushed at Cas's hands, “Cas! Castiel! Dammit, stop!” He yelled, shoving Cas, but Cas was unmovable. He was fighting, but he knew that there would be no stopping the angel at this rate. Within seconds, his jeans and boxers were around his knees, and Cas sat down, before pulling Dean over his knee, chest hitting the hard bed. Shit, Dean knew this position, and he struggled in earnest, but a single hand on his back kept him pinned down. Cas looked down at Dean, and decided that he wouldn't use his Grace too much for the actual punishment itself. He wanted to teach Dean a lesson, not paralyze the boy forever.

And so, Cas raised his hand and started spanking Dean's ass. “What the-” Dean protested, “You son of a bitch, let me go!” Cas didn't stop, and all of Dean's protests fell upon deaf ears. In a span of minutes, his protests and strings of swearwords turned into pleading and desperation. “Cas, Cas, let's talk about this. Stop! Cas, please,” Dean began begging, but still, Cas didn't listen as he rained down his hand on Dean's bright red cheeks.

The tears began welling in Dean's eyes before too long, and he hated himself for it, he'd died and he'd been tortured, in silence. He should be able to take this silently too, but he couldn't, crying out with every smack. Cas moved from his bottom to his thighs, making him yelp and writhe like a child with every smack. “Ca-a-a-as!” Dean cried, and the tears began streaming down his face, as his bottom was quickly turned from bright red to cherry. Soon, the sounds coming from Dean's mouth were sobs that tore through him like bullets, his entire body shaking as he lay there limply. Deeming him to be thoroughly punished and truly remorseful, Cas stopped, resting his hand on Dean's thigh.

It took a couple of minutes before he realized that his ten minutes of hell had ended, his entire bottom and half of his thighs burning fiercely. Cas stood him up, pulling his pants and boxers up, and he yelped as the fabric hit his smarting cheeks. Cas guided him to sit on the bed, and his concern slowly grew as he realized that Dean was close to being inconsolable. He gently prodded Dean's mind, and he saw that this wasn't about the pain anymore, this was out of his control, he needed to cry. Did he break Dean?

He didn't know what to do, how to comfort Dean as he curled into himself, but he knew that he had to do something. “Dean, do you want me to leave?” He asked gently to the sobbing man, and he took Dean's silence as affirmation, he turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand grabbing onto the fabric of his clothes. He turned, and was met with arms wrapping around his neck, a head resting on his shoulder as the boy shook.

He looked at Dean, and realized that this wasn't the man that Dean would pretend to be, this was a boy that was afraid and hurting. “It's going to be okay, Dean. It's going to be okay,” he searched Jimmy's memories for idea's on how to act towards crying children, because at the moment, that was what Dean was to him. He sat down, and Dean sat next to him, still clinging to him like a life-line.

“Don't leave me, Cas. Not you too, Cas. Please, don't go,” Dean told Cas, and Cas felt his feelings stir at the sound of Dean's broken voice. “Everyone leaves, they always say they'll never leave, but they always will. Don't go, Cas, don't go.”

“I'm never going to leave you, Dean. I swear on my Father's name, I will not leave you if I have anything to say about it. I'll be here so long as you need me, Dean,” Cas comforted, repeating it over and over until Dean slowly relaxed, crying reduced to sniffles and exhaustion. He finally lifted his head to look at Cas, and Cas gave a small smile, and Dean smile softly, but blushed as well.

“Sorry about that, Cas. I know you didn't want to have to deal with me like that,” Dean said, pulling away, but Cas kept him within reach, looking into Dean's soul.

“Dean, I meant what I said: I'm here to stay as long as you need me. It's going to be okay, but you need to tell me what you want from me, so I can give it to you.”

“I-” Dean took in a sharp breath, eyes dropping to the floor. “I don't need anything, Cas, I'm fine. I just needed to get that outta my system. Sorry,” Dean stammered, and Cas placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Green eyes met blue, and after a few seconds, Dean realized his mistake.

“You need a childhood, Dean, and I will give it to you. Do you trust me?” Cas asked, as he gently entered the boy's mind, and realized that this wasn't because of the pain of the actual spanking, it was the fact that he'd never been punished for endangering himself, but always was for not being a man. For not defending Sam, or for messing up during a hunt. The boy never felt like his own life was anything of value, and Cas needed to teach him what it would be like too be loved and cherished as a child.

“What? No, Cas, I.. I mean, yes, I trust you, but this isn't necessary!” Dean told Cas, but they both knew that this was what Dean needed, even if he didn't want to admit it.

“Dean, look at me,” Cas ordered and Dean met his eyes once more, “I am here for you, and if this is what you need, which it is, I will do it. I can see into you, which I'm sure that you're aware of, and I can see that your very soul is screaming for release from responsibility and stress. I can force you, I can make you into a child mentally and physically, but I want this to be something you show consent to, Dean.”

“Cas...” Dean sighed, running his hands through his hair. He didn't want to accept this, but deep down, he understood the logic, understood that this wasn't as bad as it sounded. He trusted Castiel with his life, would die for Cas and knew that Cas would do the same for him. Didn't Cas deserve that Dean would at least give it a go for him?

“Give me three weeks, Dean, and then, if you're still opposed to it and absolutely hate it, we'll stop and pretend that none of this happened. Dean, do this, if not for yourself, then for me,” Cas told Dean, and Dean found himself nodding, but his cheeks burned, both sets of them. Cas gave an almost imperceptible smile, nodding, “thank you, Dean.”


	2. Shopping Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to Dean's new youth, Cas and Sam must take him shopping for clothes, toys and other needed items. Dean misses his mom though, and feels like he should be more of a man.

Castiel gently put two fingers against Dean's forehead, and Dean collapsed, slumping against Cas, and Cas placed him on the bed. Hopefully, this wouldn't be too painful for Dean, and that Sam would understand, although Cas was nearly certain that Sam would. Sam had seen that Dean had been working himself ragged, not sleeping or eating nearly enough. All he wanted to do was to hunt, or get utterly hammered, until he could pass out into the sweet oblivion of dreamless sleep.

Dean began to glow light, and started to stir, whimpering in pain; yes, the transformation would be rather excruciating in every sense of the term. His bones would need to be re-formed, his mind slightly blunted to be that of a child's and his soul would have trouble in the same way Cas' grace struggled inside of a vessel at first. Cas looked away from his screaming friend, as Dean thrashed in his induced sleep. Luckily, Cas had used a bit of his mojo to block the noise from escaping the room; he'd rather not be put in jail or on a burning stake.

“Shh, Dean,” Cas tried to soothe the de-aging man, running his fingers through his hair. 8 minutes down, 12 more to go;. Dean turned onto his side, curling into a ball as light wrapped around him; Dean was currently 25, and was getting younger with every minute. “The pain won't last forever,” Cas murmured, even though Dean couldn't hear him. Cas blanched as the deep screams became higher-pitched cries at the 14 minute mark, as Dean turn into a 15 year old, voice cracking occasionally. 

The cries turned into wails at the 18 minute mark, as Dean turned into a 63 pound boy, former clothes blanketing him, or have been kicked off. Finally, at the 20 minute mark, Dean's eyes flew open as he sat up, blinding light gushing from his eyes, his screaming becoming shrill and inhumanly high-pitched. With luck, he wouldn't have to hear this type of screaming in such a high tone again. Cas grimaced slightly, but then Dean fell limply against the bed, screaming stopping suddenly, leaving the room in silence. Cas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, as he stared at the 5 year old boy on the bed, shirt hanging loosely on his thin frame and jeans on the floor.

After ten deathly quiet minutes, Dean began to stir, green eyes opening as he looked at himself. “Cas,” he whimpered, and Cas was by his side, knowing that Dean was undoubtedly still feeling some of the pain, though it should fade in mere minutes. His pain tolerance was undoubtedly lower, but he still had his memories, if everything worked as they should have worked. Dean buried himself in Cas's side, “I'm hungry,” he mumbled, and Cas smiled softly, looking down at Dean's unkempt dirty blond hair. He gently prodded Dean's mind and soul, and knew that everything had worked as it should have worked, but Dean did feel withdrawn and still sad, but Cas decided to wait.

He looked at the clock on the bed-side table, it was already 5 am. They had gotten back from the hunt at around 3:30, and somehow, it was now 5:07 in the morning. “We can go and get food at a diner, I suppose. We need new clothes for you though, I highly doubt that we can go anywhere with you in this state,” Cas pondered, and the door to their motel room opened, and Sam walked in.

“Hey Dean, I read about a case in- Dean?” He asked, finally looking up from a newspaper article. “Cas, where's Dean? Who's the kid?” He came closer, instantly curious, but Dean hid behind Cas, ashamed of being so small and weak, especially in front of Sammy. This was a bad idea, and he knew it, but now he couldn't just run off. He saw the green eyes peek out from underneath the boy' dirty blond fringe, and realized that this boy was Dean, his brother, in the form of a young child. Sam noticed that the kid' eyes looked like they'd seen too much, and felt too much, but still held a spark of strength within them, a determination to live.

“This is Dean, we'd agreed upon this to help him, he'll give this a try for three weeks, then we'll decide if he wishes to continue being like this or not,” Cas explained, and Sam knelt next to Dean, smiling at his brother, a feeling of protectiveness welling inside of him. “Sam?”

“He'd taken care of me, I guess I could do the same,” Sam smiled, poking Dean, who gave a shy smile. Sam had never seen Dean like this, looking so small and youthful, since Dean was always the bigger one, the one that would protect him. All his life, he'd looked up to Dean, but this was a welcome change, being able to take care of his stubborn brother. “He needs clothes, and other things that are appropriate for a kid. Where are we staying, he'll be vulnerable like this,” Sam asked, switching to a more logical viewpoint, even as he smiled.

“There is a cabin, a 30 minute drive away from the city, that has been warded and protected against anything and everything that could endanger him. Gabriel lives there, and Balthazar visits from time to time, I contacted him earlier, and he promised to child-proof things. Now, though, we still need to get him things,” Cas stood up, looking through Dean's duffle bag, and sifting through the wadded clothes that covered his weapons. He sighed, tossing the bag over his shoulder, “we should go now, Dean is already complaining of hunger.”

Sam quickly packed up their things, going to the Impala, seeing Dean on top of his car, babbling on about this thing or that. Sam smiled gently, before getting in the car, waiting for Cas and Dean to get situated. “Right, so clothes, then food, then everything else,” he told himself, glad that he'd taken note of where the mall and diner was last night.

“Cas?” Dean asked quietly, and Cas gave a noncommittal grunt in return, telling him to continue, but not looking at Dean. “I miss mom,” he said, voice soft and tight, and Cas immediately turned to face him. The boy had tears in his eyes, but refused to let them fall, because he was an adult, and he never cried, he had to be a man for Sammy. He had to take care of Sammy, because Sammy was younger and weaker, he had to take care of Sammy cause no one else would if he didn't.

Sam felt the tension grow thicker with every second, but Cas stayed silent for the moment, squinting at Dean as if deep in thought. Dean turned his eyes away from Cas, Cas didn't care, nobody ever did. At some point, John told Dean that if he had been a good boy, mom would still be alive, that this happened because he was so weak. He didn't speak for months, and he only started again because nobody would talk to Sam, and Sam had to learn how to speak. He would be strong, he had promised himself then, telling himself that he'd be strong so mom would come back. Mom never came back.

“Mary Winchester, Heaven #9347, yes, I've been there. There were many memories of you, Dean, and Sam as well, and she missed you two dearly, the two of you were her happiest memories. She loved you both dearly, and was proud of you, Dean, for being able to save your brother, for the first time but not the last. Yes, I remember,” he looked at Dean, who was looking back up at him in awe, “you don't like the crusts on your sandwiches, Dean? She made you a sandwich for a snack, and every time, she'd cut the edges off. Then she'd take you the park, holding your hand while she pushed Sam's stroller, and she loved those moments.”

A sound left Dean's throat, a mix between a sob and a laugh, and Sam grinned looking at the rear view to see that Dean had thrown his arms around Cas' neck. Cas looked horribly awkward, one arm pinned down, the other unable to reach Dean because of the seat belt, but Dean didn't care, and Sam just was glad that he'd managed to dodge the meltdown. They soon pulled into the mall, parking quickly as Cas lifted Dean, wrapping the beige shirt around him like a blanket. It was the smallest one they could find, and had a logo for a band Cas had never even heard of, and the trio walked around, finding a Gap Kids.

A plump red-headed woman quickly greeted them, smiling at them. “Hi, I'm Molly, would you need some help?”

“Uh, yeah, we need to find some clothes, shoes and coats for him, a lot of them,” Sam told her, but knew that an explanation would be necessary if he wanted to avoid some unwanted questions by the authorities, “the little guy doesn't have much things left after some low-life set their house on fire.”

Sam realized too late what he'd said, what he'd mentioned, what he reminded Dean. He swallowed nervously, chancing a quick look at him, hoping that Dean didn't remember it too much. Dean turned his head from Molly, burying his head into Cas' shoulder, thin shoulders quaking silently. “Oh, my word, poor fella, probably still terrified about it. Come on then, let's get him fitted; he looks like he's a size 4 for toddlers,” Molly muttered to herself as Sam followed her to the right section, Cas rubbing Dean's back as he slowly walked to where Molly led them.

“Shh, it's okay, Dean,” he comforted quietly, gently poking Dean's mind and feeling the waves of it all, the sorrow, the fear, the confusion, the guilt and the grief. He felt the self-loathing Dean felt, hating himself for crying, he wasn't a child, he was a man. “Dean, it's okay to be a child, even the most powerful of men cry, and were once children. My brother, Michael, was once a mere fledgling as well, and couldn't fly, but now he'd the Prince of Heaven. You're a child right now, Dean, but that doesn't mean you're not the strongest man I've ever known. It's okay to cry, to feel emotions,to not be a rock.”

Cas managed to calm Dean's fears of being less of a man for crying, but at the same time, Dean stayed quiet and withdrawn. Molly had been right about his size, he was a bit thin for his age, and they got him some of everything, paying with a fake credit card and leaving with a thank you to Molly, who smiled and told Cas to “be good to him”. Cas nodded with a soft smile and they left for the food court, and had Dean, with a fitting shirt, baggy jeans and sneakers, pick out what he wanted to eat. 

“Pizza?” Dean asked shyly, not as reserved as before, and Sam nodded, pointing to the Sbarro. Sam had some pasta, Cas had a cheese pizza and Dean had a pepperoni pizza.

Sam and Cas talked about different things, with Dean occasionally responding, or butting in. “I think a car-seat would be in order, as well as some toys or other things that would pass the time,” Cas told Sam, knowing that Sam would know more about things needed to raise a child.

“Yeah, maybe some movies too, like Disney or Pixar, and some legos.”

“I am not watching a Disney movie, Sammy!!” Dean interjected, and the two adults smiled internally. Of course, Dean Winchester would still be too 'manly' to watch a Disney movie.

“Right, but what does the cabin look like? Do we need things like a bed for him?”

“No, there is a twin bed there, but we could buy him a child's bed. Are you done, Dean? We have some more shopping to do,” Cas turned to Dean, who nodded with a roll of his eyes, not excited to go through more shopping. However, he had to, and the Angel and mini-human went in search of a toy store while Sam went to find things they actually needed, like a car-seat and some food.

“You have your phone, Cas?” Sam asked, not wanting to lose the two, especially not with Dean so small and vulnerable.

“Yes, let's meet up at this Starbucks when we're both done,” Cas responded determinedly, secretly hoping Dean would find a toy or something he'd like. They parted ways, Dean waving his hand at Sam as they did, and walked with his hand in Cas', looking around the mall that seemed huge to someone his size.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the shopping trip next time. I'm sorry for taking a while to update, this is the literal-child route, because it seems that that's what the majority want, and I feel unprepared for an Age-Play fic. I apologize, perhaps, I'll write one next time. Have a splendid day!


	3. Gabe and Balthazar

“Okay, Dean, let's look around, see what catches your eye, then. Just don't wander off, we never know what type of people lurk inside of here.” They strolled around the mall, going inside of different stores and shops with Dean not really interested, before Castiel found Dean eyeing a store for kids, and led him inside. There were some toys and activities for older children, and teens, but Cas took Dean to the proper section. There were different types of stuffed animals, several coloring books, and puppets, puzzles, a chair to spin in, and many other things. “What do you want, Dean?”

Dean didn't answer, shaking his head as he looked around, before he dropped his eyes. Cas sighed, already knowing that Dean would be hesitant to be a child in spite of the change in body size and mind. “Dean, look at me, please,” Cas gently ordered, touching Dean on the side of the face, and the young child looked up. “If you want something, all you need to do is ask. It's okay to want something, and to be a child, as I'd said before. I will keep saying that until you understand, but for now... which stuffed animal do you want?”

Dean looked up at the toys once more, running a hand through his dirty blond hair, before walking to the stuffed animals. There's a lot! He thought, looking at the elephants, bears, dogs, cats, and other animals, but ultimately decided on a large brown bear with a very colorful striped shirt, and handed it to Cas, face blushing. Cas took it and smiled at Dean. “Good job, Dean. Thank you,” he placed it into the basket he'd picked up. Dean looked up, giving a small smile at the little praise, feeling a bit better.

From there, Castiel managed to convince Dean to pick out a few others, while he picked out coloring books and crayons, wondering why children would need so many different colors. “Cas,” Dean tugged at Castiel's coat, and offered up a stuffed bee and a moose. Cas wanted to laugh, but held it back, and took them into his basket. Coloring books aside, he also chose a blue kickball, a toy car, and some blocks.

“Anything else, Dean?” Cas asked, looking around, and smiled shyly, nodding as he went off to a different area of the store. When Cas reached him, he had a rainbow slinky in his hands, as well as a packet of glow-in-the-dark stars. “That's a good idea,” Cas murmured as he looked at the stars. He nodded in approval, patting Dean on the head, and went to pay for all of the items. With another fake credit card, he'd quickly paid and left with a plastic bag filled with different toys.

Dean walked with his hand in Cas', and eyed everything curiously. He'd seen everything before, of course, but everything seemed so colorful. Cas felt something vibrating, and his hands patted around his coat as he looked for the phone. Dean watched him for a few seconds, before turning to walk towards a little stand selling religious relics, paintings and other such items. “Dean!” Cas called after realizing that Dean had wandered off, and let out his breath when he realized that he wasn't far away. Flipping the phone open and putting it to his ear, he walked to Dean.

“Cas, change of plans, fly. Now,” the voice of Sam was low and tense, as if trying not to be heard. “Meet me at the diner, I'll be there as soon as I can.”

“Sam, what's going-” Cas started, but heard the click that ended the call. Sighing, he turned back to Dean, who had picked up a painting and was staring at it. “Dean, we need to go.” He reached out to hold onto Dean, who kept on staring at the canvas. “Dean?”

Dean looked around, then nodded, putting the painting of an Angel down. Cas paused, looking at the painting, it was supposed to be God, but in the form of a man. Well, Father does have a beard... Cas shook his head, scooping Dean up and rushing to a bathroom so they could leave. Once there, he placed Dean down, looking him in the eye. “We need to go back to the motel, Sam will meet us there.”

“What's wrong?” Dean asked, concern erupting over his face at the thought of something bad happening to Sam. The instilled desire to protect Sam had never faded, never lowered, and his mind fought between rushing out and killing whatever was causing trouble, and staying there with Cas, afraid. “Is Sammy okay?”

“I... don't know,” Castiel admitted, “he didn't say much other than to fly to the diner we'd passed on the way here.” Dean nodded, hating that they didn't know, but also a teeny bit glad that he didn't have to fight anyone in this state. Castiel placed two fingers on his forehead, and after a pulling sensation in their stomachs, a moment of being in-between the worlds, they landed in front of the diner. They walked inside, the sky was gray and looked ready to pour rain, and sat at one of the tables in the far corner.

Dean fidgeted around, looking out the window every few minutes, trying to look for the Impala. “He better be okay,” Dean nearly growled, chewing his thumbnail, and Castiel nodded, looking out of the window as well. “We should call him.”

“He hung up and seemed like he was trying not to be heard by someone. It may not be a good idea to call right now.” Dean sighed, crossing his arms as his heart thudded in his chest.

“Dammit,” Dean breathed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “Dammit!”

“Dean,” Cas chided sharply, and Dean looked up. “Watch your language.”

The young boy looked away, and Cas began wondering exactly what was wrong and what had happened to Sam. They waited around twenty minutes, and in the middle of a game of twenty one questions, the Impala rolled in. Dean jumped up, running to the door as Castiel picked up the bag of toys and followed him. Sam stepped out of the car, and looked completely exhausted. “What happened, man? Are you okay?” Dean questioned immediately, and Sam nodded.

“Yeah, just a few demons, but I took care of it. Crowley came, though, and... well, he started questioning and being his usual self. He's right here,” Sam pointed to the inside of the Impala, and Cas pulled Dean back from the car, narrowing his eyes at the car.

“Sam.”  
“Cas, he won't hurt Dean. He'll be able to make sure that the demons don't try and hurt him.” Begrudgingly, Cas nodded, and with another glare, he let go of Dean. “Let's go, then, we should get there before lunch.”  
“What time is it?” Dean asked, looking at the sky as Cas led him to the inside of the Impala.

Glancing at his watch, Sam answered. “10:05.” He climbed into the Impala, stretching his shoulders as he turned to glace at Cas buckling Dean's seat-belt, to which he frowned. Crowley was also watching them with a raised brow, but with a glare in his direction, he merely turned away with a smirk.

“I never knew the Angel was a mother hen,” he remarked, and Sam sighed.

“I'm not,” Cas replied simply, as he did his own seat-belt. Once that was done, they skidded off, Sam asking for directions occasionally.

Crowley looked back again, smiling darkly at Dean. Well, he was trying to look nice, but being the King of Hell, he wasn't very good at looking like he wasn't going to torture someone. Dean pushed himself back, trying to get away from the demon. “Really, you wound me, squirrel. I'm only here to help take care of you.”

“Sammy's here, and Cas, too. They'll take care of me,” Dean insisted, and Cas felt glad that Dean knew it.

Crowley tsked, shaking his head. “After all we've been through, you don't want me around? I'm just here to make sure the big bad monsters don't get you on the way to your sanctuary, kiddo.”

“I don't care, I don't trust you. You're a demon,” Dean muttered, turning away and crossing his arms.

“Touche,” was all Crowley said, and the ride went on in relative peace. They made it to the cabin about quarter from 12, and Castiel took Dean to the door while Crowley and Sam worked on getting the things. Crowley mumbled and complained of course, and Dean told him to stop bitching, at which point Cas quickly intervened.

“Okay, Dean, let's go inside,” Cas knocked on the door, looking at the Crowley as if to challenge him, even though there was no real anger or hate behind it. “Crowley will bring everything.”

“Moron,” Crowley mumbled, picking up several bags, heavy bags, mind you, and walked to the door. When had the King of Hell been demoted to a bag-carrier of an Angel? Crowley thought in amusement.   
Sam grabbed up the rest of the things, and the three of them waited in front of the door. “Castiel, there is someone on the other side, yes?”

Looking over in exasperation, Cas nodded. “Of course, I'm aware of how doors work, and of the fact that you only knock if there is someone on the other side to open it.”

“We can't just pop in?” Sam asked, adjusting his hold on the bag as his bones creaked like an old library. Cas shook his head, not giving an explanation, and the men left it at that. After several minutes, and after Dean pounded on the door like an FBI agent, the door finally opened to reveal an irritable Balthazar.

“Dammit, what do you- oh, hello, Cassie,” he greeted, and Cas nodded at his brother.

“I spoke with Gabriel earlier, he agreed on letting us stay here for a while. Dean is a child,” Cas explained, and Balthazar smiled.

“So that explains all the child-proofing recently. I thought he'd managed to create a new breed again,” Balthazar let them in, smirking at them kindly. “Did you use your mojo, or did somebody else put a curse on the brat?”

“Balthazar.” Castiel sighed, shaking his head in mild annoyance, even as he looked around the cabin. “I used my Grace to make him younger, as we had agreed. This is Crowley, King of Hell.”

Balthazar offered his hand to the demon that raised a brow and took it. “I've heard plenty about you, King. Nice to meet you.”

“My pleasure,” Crowley replied smiling darkly, and Sam cleared his throat awkwardly, looking at the two in discomfort, and Cas also shook his head. “Can't say I haven't heard about you, the Angel that took on souls. A pretty smart move, in my humble opinion.”

“Right, so... guys, Dean?” Sam interjected as the two continued staring each other down, and the two nodded at each other before breaking eye contact with a sly smile on their faces. “Will we be able to stay here for the time-being?”

“Of course, Gabe agreed, I have nothing against it.” Balthazar crossed his arms and looked back to meet Crowley's eyes. “Welcome home.”

They parted ways, with Sam looking around to take inventory of every room and mapping it out mentally. Castiel led Dean to where he'd suspected Dean's room to be, and Gabe didn't hold back. It was a decent child's room, but there was a door that led to an indoor play area. A trampoline, swing-set, slide, padded floors, and a little basketball hoop. Mentally thanking Gabriel for his thoughtfulness, he let Dean become acquainted with the room, trying to make it feel like home to the boy. “Cas.” Dean pulled at Cas' hand, leading him to the trampoline.

They jumped, after Cas made sure there were invisible walls to keep them inside the trampoline. Dean laughed merrily, and Cas had to join in a few times when Dean managed to do a flip. “Wee! Look at me, it's like flying!” Dean yelled, and Cas smiled fondly at his charge.

While the two burnt out their energy, Sam had walked to his room-signaled by a nameplate on the door-and paused at the door. Gabriel had really shown kindness, making it filled with books that he'd somehow known that Sam would enjoy, and on the bed was a small pup with brown hair. He walked to the bed, taking the dog into his arms, feeling the small weight in his arms, grounding him. “Did you like my surprise?”

Sam whipped around to face the Trickster, grinning at Sam almost cockily, but there was a softness in his eyes that Sam caught. “Yes, um... thank you. I love...” Sam looked at the dog to check gender. “...her. What's her name?”

“Up to you, Sasquatch, she's yours now.” Gabe shrugged, looking at the dog again until he saw Sam staring at him expectantly. “What about... Hershey?”

“Hershey, like the chocolate bar?” Sam looked absolutely done, but his features softened when the pup began licking his chin. “Alright, I think she likes the name. Thanks, again.”

Gabe grinned at him, warmth reaching his eyes. “No problemo. Though of course, I do expect a little payment in return for Hershey.” Sam looked at the Trickster and knew exactly what type of 'payment' he had in mind. Placing the dog on the floor, he began undoing his plaid shirt and motioning to the door. “That's what I like to see. Ah yes, pure heaven and bright lights right in front of me.”

“If I'm not wrong, I'm Lucifer's vessel, so it's Hell you're looking at,” Sam shot back sarcastically, as he tossed his jeans to the desk chair.

Gabe stared at Sam for a moment in a completely baffled way, before he shook his head as he rolled his eyes. “Don't mention the fact that my brother's been inside of you before we make sweet, passionate love, Sasquatch. It really kills the mood.”

“There was no mood to begin with,” Sam smiled, and they both walked towards one another, body to body. Lips against lips, hands wandering and pulling at hair. Sam pulled back, panting as he stared at Gabriel. “But there is now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In no way did I intend to write the last scene, or anything between Balthazar and Crowley, but... it just sorta happened. What should I do next chapter?


End file.
